ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bentenny10
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, ! Thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :If you haven't already, ' ' and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on somebody's talk. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Remember to create --☆Tavisource-The smart boy with the power to stop you! 04:45, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Stop adding debut aliens in Ben 10 Stop adding debut aliens in Ben 10, or i will report you to a admin. The category is not a good category. TheBen10Mazter 23:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Don't create categories for alien species Title says it all. It does not make sense, we already have a category for alien species, we don't need another for different alien species. Do it again and I report you to a admin. --TheBen10Mazter 02:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Please give me a list of the categories you created and i'll go put them in candidates for deletion. I'll let this one go because it was before my warning. TheBen10Mazter 15:16, May 29, 2011 (UTC) This is your last warning, stop adding diffrent alien species on pages, we already have one for aliens and alien species, no need for diffrent alien species, because the page you are on is already specificuly on the diffrent alien species, no need to add a category for it. This is your last warning, do it again, i report you to the admins. TheBen10Mazter 00:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Smallarge Already did hes now blocked for six whole months considering of what he said. Superbike10 04:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Do not rename names Are kidding me. You renamed dagger aliens with the most stupid name ever, Gigantestnye Tetra Plant. Plant? They clearly are not plants and the first two parts make no sense. I'll ban you for 2 hours if you try that again. TheBen10Mazter 23:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Categories Technology is not considered Ben's team. TheBen10Mazter 23:32, June 12, 2011 (UTC)\ Stop creating categories not needed to the wiki, as a result of this i have banned you for 2 hours for me warning you for so many times for so many things. TheBen10Mazter 23:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Editing When your editing, edit with proper grammar. TheBen10Mazter 00:52, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I just deleted "triple trouble" because when i read it, it was very hard to understand, if you would like to restore it, leave me a message. TheBen10Mazter 02:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) The page has been restored, edit it now with better grammar. TheBen10Mazter 02:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I deleted pet characters because it was needed to the wiki, and please don't recreate it. --TheBen10Mazter 11:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) User of the Month Check out the User of the Month page. Your one of the nominees! Also please vote for the other nominees, don't vote for yourself. And tell 5 of your wiki friends on Ben 10 about User of the Month. To find the page just search User of the Month on this wiki. TheBen10Mazter 01:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I have given you rollback rights to help you in your editing. Superbike10 17:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate images I noticed you uploaded the same picture twice. If you do that again you will be banned. Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Main antogonists Highbreed and Eon are not main antogonists, it even says, Eon is a minor antogonist in the first paragraph on his page. TheBen10Mazter 20:36, June 23, 2011 (UTC) 1. Highbreed were '''the main antogonists. 2. It even says, Eon is a minor antogonist in the first paragraph on his page. TheBen10Mazter 20:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Highbreed can be main anotogonists, but Z'sayr and eon can't. Vandalism on Plumbers' helpers page Why did you add that Havok Beasts, Vulpimancers and Wigsillian Org Beasts are part of the Plumbers' helpers? Blaziken (T-B- ) 12:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hey, you have not been editing here much, any thing going on? Just asking. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:59, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back. :) TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Fusion fall pages Please stop making pages relating to Fusion Fall and rarely relates to Ben 10 like the Lord Fuse game, trust me i know, i am level 9 in fusion fall. This is a warning- next time will be a day block. Thank you. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:04, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Just make sure the content has a GOOD amount of content related to Ben 10. And start new headings. Thanks. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Whatever translator you're using doesn't work Your edits to the Revenge of Kevin Arc are borderline incomprehensible, having both English and Spanish words in the mix, not to mention the awful grammar. If you're going to edit the English wiki, do '''not use a translator, learn English first. Blaziken (T-B- ) 05:59, September 22, 2011 (UTC) English is a fairly simple language. I cannot teach you due to lack of time and the fact that I'm not a good teacher. If you want to help but can't learn English, please edit on the Spanish wiki instead. Blaziken (T-B- ) 19:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Talk The picture you uploaded of fastrack is fan art please don't upload it again. Superbike10 19:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Possibly deceased characters "Possibly deceased" means "Apparently dead, but not confirmed as having been killed". Therefore the category "Deceased characters" does not belong there. Blaziken (T-B- ) 19:27, September 28, 2011 (UTC)